


Hogwarts : The Marauders

by julianspancakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianspancakes/pseuds/julianspancakes
Summary: Çapulcular, geleceğe gitmenin yolunu bulurlar.





	1. Çapulcular

" Hadi James! " diye bağırdı Sirius. Anlaşılan yine haylazlık peşindeydi. " Nereye gidiyoruz? " diye cevapladı arkadaşı. Dostlukları eskiye dayanırdı bu iki haylazın. Diagon Yolu'nda tanışmış, alışverişlerini birlikte yapmış, Hogwarts Express'inde sohbet etmişlerdi. Birbirlerinin her şeyini bilirlerdi.

" Çok güzel şeyler buldum. Bunları denemek istiyorum. Ben hazırlanırken git Kılkuyruk ve Aylak'ı getir. " dedi Sirius. James koşarak arkadaşlarını getirmeye gitti. Birkaç dakika içinde tüm çete toplanmıştı. " Eee, yine ne yapıyorsunuz? " diye sordu Aylak. " ' Ne yapıyorsunuz?' değil, 'Ne yapıyoruz?' ve ayrıca sabırlı olun da, anlatayım. Kütüphanedeydim ve inanılmaz büyüler buldum. "

Arkadaşları ona inanamayarak baktılar. " Kütüphanede yani? Eminsin bundan, değil mi? " dedi endişelenerek James. " Evet Çatalak, eminim. Yanlış duymadın, aklını kaçırmadın, Remus zihnime girmedi veya kafama bir şey düşmedi. " dedi gülerek Patiayak. " Kütüphanenin yerini biliyorsun yani? Neden daha önce bana yardım etmedin ki o zaman? " dedi Remus. Sirius sadece omuz silkmekle yetindi ve tekrar sözüne devam etti. " Geleceğe yolculuk mu , yoksa Sümsükus'a oyunlar mı? " dedi sırıtarak Sirius. " Neden ikisini de yapmıyoruz? " diye önerdi James. **_Yeni bir çapulcu macerasına hoşgeldiniz öyleyse..._**

 

 


	2. Kaza mı desem, bela mı?

" Bekleyin, ne tür bir oyundan bahsediyoruz? " dedi Remus endişeli bir sesle.

" Yapma Aylak, bir şey olmayacak. Şimdi ilk önce hangisini yapacağımıza karar verelim. Sümsük'le dalga geçip mi geleceğe gidelim, yoksa geleceğe gidip, onun hakkında - daha çok bizim tabii ki - şeyler mi öğrenip onun hayatını zehir edelim? " diye sordu Patiayak diğerlerine.

Remus bu yapacaklarından, diğer yaptıkları kadar emin değildi. Daha endişeliydi. Sanki bir şey olacakmış gibiydi.

" Yapma ama! Kötü gidebilecek ne olabilir ki? " dedi James. Kötü gidebilecek bir sürü şey olabilirdi. Zamanla oynamanın çok kötü sonuçları olabilirdi.

 

****

 

Gece bu konuyu konuşmak için Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'nda toplanmışlardı. Fakat onlardan başka ayakta olan bir öğrenci daha vardı. Güzeller güzeli Lily Evans'ı uyku tutmamış, o da ortak salonda gezinmeye karar vermişti. Belki bir mucize olur da uykusu gelir diye.

Çapulcular, Lily'nin ayakta olduğunu bilmiyorlardı. Dahası karşılaşacakları sürprizi kimse tahmin edemezdi.

" Sessiz olun. Bizi duyacaklar..."

" Bu saatte kimse ayakta ol -- " cümlesini tamamlayamadan kendisini yerde, Lily'nin üstünde buldu James. Ne yazık ki, James'in üstüne düştüğü tek şey Lily değildi.

" Argh!! Aptallar, ne yaptığınızın farkında mısınız??!! Neredeyiz biz?" diye tısladı onlara Lily. Aynı zamanda James'i üstünden atmak için tepiniyordu kızıl saçlı kız.

" Bir yere gitmedik ve sana çarpmaktan başka bir şey yapmadık. " diye cevapladı Sirius

" Aynı yerde olmamız, zamanın değişmediği anlamına gelmez. Profesör Dumbledore'u bulmamız gerekiyor."

" Neden? Evans neler oluyor? " dedi James.

_" Aptal!! Üzerine düştüğün tek şey olsaydım, şu anda hipogriflerle dans ediyor olurdum!! Üstüne düştüğün başka şey ise bir zaman döndürücüydü! Dersler için kullanıyordum onu. Sizler ise onu kırdınız. Geçmişe veya geleceğe gittik. Büyük ihtimalle geleceğe..."_

" Keşke başka bir şey dileseydik..." dedi Çapulcular hep bir ağızdan.

"Kimseyi bu saatte uyandıramayız. Burada uyuyalım. Sabah Dumbledore'a veya McGonagall'a gideriz." diye söylendi Remus. Diğerleri de ona katıldılar.

 

xx

 

" Sirius!! O benim ayağım!" " Üzgünüm Lily."

" Önüne baksana Peter!!" "Özür dilerim!!!"

" Neler oluyor??!!" diye iki çocuk indi aşağı. Onlara bakakalmışlardı.

" Kulenin yarısından çoğunu bu saatte niye uyandırdınız?? Saat sabahın altısı yahu!! "

" Ron sanırım onlar yeni..."

" Oh..."

Herkes onlara bakıyordu. Daha doğrusu James'in neredeyse kopyası olan çocuğa..

Çocuk elini uzatarak " Ben Harry Potter. Bu da Ron Weasley. Yeni misiniz?" diye sordu kibarca. Buradan olmayan kişilerin üstünde iyi izlenim bırakmak güzel olabilirdi - belki onu " deli " diye çağırmazlardı.

Şoku ilk atlatan Lily oldu. Çocuğun elini sıkarak " Evet yeniyiz. Ben Lily..... Brook. Şey.. söylesene Harry, hangi yıldayız?"

" 1995. Neden? "

" Yok bir şey. Bir an emin olamadım da."

" İsterseniz sizi Dumbledore'a götürebiliz. Sonra da kuleyi gezeriz? "

" Çok iyi olurdu."

" Tamam. Önce üstlerimizi değişelim. Sonra geliriz." dedi ve Ron'la birlikte odalarına çıktılar.

" Çatalak!! Bir oğlun var!!" dedi Sirius. " Farkettik..."

" Tamam, beni dinleyin. Farklı adlar uydurmalısınız. Kim olduğumuzu bilmemeliler. Bunun için okuldan bile atılabiliriz!!" dedi Lily.

" Lily, sakin ol. Tamam dediklerini yapacağız. Nefes al."

O sırada Harry ve Ron göründüler. Yanlarında bir kız daha vardı. Kız hemen yanlarına gelip " Ben Hermonie Granger. " dedi.

" Lily Brook."

" James Parker."

" Daniel Smith."

" Joe Stars."

" John Rattinew ."

" Hadi o zaman, Dumbledore'a gidelim."

xx

Yolda yürürken çok sessiz oldular, etraflarına bakındılar ve genellikle Harry'i incelediler. Harry... James'e çok benziyordu. Sadece gözlerinin rengi zümrüt yeşiliydi, burnu James'inkinden birazcık daha kısaydı ve ...alnında şimşek desenli bir yara izi vardı.

xx

Dumbledore'un kapısının önüne gelmişlerdi. Harry " Limon Şerbeti " der demez kapı açıldı. Odaya girdiklerinde " Ooo.. Ben de ne zaman geleceğinizi merak ediyordum." dedi Dumbledore.

" Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley ve Ms. Granger.. Teşekkürler. Sanırım artık gidebilirsiniz." dedikten sonra çocuklar odadan çıktılar.

_Dumbledore'la güzelce sohbet edeceklerdi şimdi. Aman ne güzel..._


	3. İksir Dersinde

" Profesör Dumbledore, biz - " diye atılmasının yararı olmamıştı.

 

" Biliyorum geçmiştensiniz James. "  dedi Dumbledore. " Afedersiniz Profesör, nasıl biliyorsunuz? "  diye sordu Sirius.

 

" Kaybolduğunuzu farkettiklerinde bana haber vermişlerdi. Şimdi bu yılı  burada tamamlayacaksınız. Yaklaşık 5 ay buradasınız." diye bilgi vermeye başlamıştı Dumbledore, ta ki James onun sözünü kesene kadar.

 

"Voah, 5 ay mı?"

 

" Evet James. Normalde nasılsanız öyle davranın ve kimseye kim olduğunuzu söylemeyin. Yine Gryffindor'dasınız. Profesör McGonagall, hala bina başkanınız. O size gerekli bilgileri verecektir. " 

 

Dumbledore'un odasından çıktıktan sonra McGonagall'ın odasını aramaya başladılar. Oradan geçerken bir çocuğu durdurdular ve ona sormaya karar verdiler. Çocuğun sarı,havalı saçları, gri ve delici bakışları vardı. 

 

" Şey, merhaba. Biz yeniyiz de, Profesör McGonagall'ın odasını arıyoruz. Nerede olduğunu biliyor musun? " diye sordu.

 

" Tabii. Üst katta, soldan ikinci oda. Bu arada ben Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Sen kimsin? "

 

" Ben Lily Brook. " dedi bizimki . Çapulcular ise konuşmanın patlama anını bekliyorlardı. Ki çok beklemeleri gerekmedi.

 

" Kan durumun? Safkan? Melez? "

 

" Hayır aslına bakarsan Muggle doğumluyum." Ve o anda kıyamet kopuverdi.  Draco Malfoy anında elini çekip, cübbesine silmeye çalıştı.

 

" Evvv, benden uzak dur seni Bulanık!!!! " Ve o saniyede çapulcular da devreye girdi.

 

" Ne dedin sen?!" diye patladı James. " Seni Malfoy pisliği! " diye ekledi Sirius. Peter ise üçü arasındaki tartışmayı tenis maçı izler gibi seyrediyordu. Tam o sırada Remus, Harry, Ron ve Hermione'nin onlara doğru geldiğini gördü.

 

" Yine mi sen Malfoy?! " diyerek çıkıştı Harry. " Bas git Malfoy. " diyerek Ron'da ona katıldı. Tam kavga tekrar alevlenecekken bir adam tepelerinde belirdi.

 

" Neler oluyor burada? " diye sordu soğukça. Çapulcular ve Lily, Harry'nin " Hah bir sen eksiktin..." dediğini duydu. Belli ki yarasa tipli adam da duymuşa benziyordu.

 

" Bir şey mi dediniz Mr. Potter? Gryffindor'dan 5 puan. Ve size bir soru sordum!" diye çıkıştı adam.

 

" Bir şey demedim Profesör Snape." diye cevap verdi Harry de . O anda geçmişten gelenlerin yüzünde patladı bomba. Snape??!!

 

Remus ise tekrar kavga çıkmasını engellemek için hemen atıldı. " Malfoy, arkadaşımıza bulanık dedi! "

 

O anda Snape'in yüzünde çok kasvetli bir ifade oluştu. " Sizi bu kelime yüzünden uyarmak zorundayım Mr. Malfoy . Hadi herkes işine! " dedi ve cübbesini savurup gitti. Draco'da peşinden. Ve Harry, Ron ve Hermione de gitmek zorunda kaldı çünkü zil çalmıştı.

 

" Söyleyene bak! Daha geçen hafta Lily' e öyle diyordu! " diye mırıldandı James. Ve McGonagall'ın odasına girdiler. 

 

" Evet bunlar ders programlarınız. Tanrım... Bunca zamandan sonra sizi göreceğim aklıma gelmezdi. Ne olursa olsun hala benim öğrencilerimsiniz. Hadi derse!  Bu da girdiğiniz öğretmene geç girdiğiniz için açıklama kağıdı." diyerek bir mektubu Remus'un eline tutuşturdu. 

 

" Neden mektubu o alıyor? " diye sordu Peter.

 

" Çünkü o sorumlu olanınız! " diye cevabı yapıştırdı McGonagall. " Benim bir sorum var. "

 

" Evet Mr. Black? " 

 

" Snape burada ne arıyor?"  diye sordu Sirius. " İksir hocalığı yapıyor." 

 

" Ve ilk iki dersimiz iksir... " diye mırıldandı Lily. " Onun bana öğretmesine izin vermemin imkanı yok! " diye bağırdı James.

 

" Hadi İksir sınıfına , hadi! " diye geri bağırdı McGonagall. Hepsi - Lily dışında - sıkılarak zindanlara yöneldiler.

 

Kapıyı açmalarıyla tüm sınıfın sus pus olması birdi. Slytherin'ler aralarında kıkırdarken, Gryffindor'lar acıyan ve uyaran gözlerle bakıyorlardı onlara.

 

Remus öne çıktı ve konuşmaya çalıştı. " Eee, Efendim biz yeni öğrencileriz ve bu mektup -- " 

 

Snape, Remus'un elinden mektubu yırtarcasına almıştı. Hemen okudu ve " Oturun yerlerinize oturun! Gryffindor'dan 10 puan!" dedi ve derse geri döndü. Onlardan " Büyülü Temizleme Eriyikleri " adlı iksir yapmalarını istedi. Yarım saatten sonra Snape'n sesi odada duyuldu.

 

" Bu ne Potter?! Sana orada kaç Tüy diyor?! Okuma yazman yok mu? Tıpkı  baban gibisin kendini beğenmiş, küstah ve yeteneksiz! " Asasını Harry'nin kazanına vurdı ve iksir yok oldu.

 

" Hey! " diye bağırdı  James. Lily kıkırdadı. " Biliyorsun bir konuda haklı. Gerçekten kendini beğenmişsin." 

 

Bu sözlerin üzerine Remus'da gülmeye başladı. " Siz oradakiler ! " diye bağırdı Snape ve bu tarafa doğru gelmeye başladı. 

 

Lily'ninkine baktı ve " Fena değil " dedi. Halbuki mükemmeldi! Sıra James ve Sirius'unkine geldi. " Berbat!" diyerek onlarınkini de ortadan kaldırdı. Remus'unkine de burun kıvırdıktan sonra sıra Peter'ınkine geldi. Peter hala kendi kendine boğuşuyordu ve terliyordu. Onunkini görünce " Rezalet! " diye bağırdı. Ve zil çaldı.  Maalesef iksir dersi daha bitmemişti...

 


	4. Öğle Yemeği

Birkaç dersten daha çıktıktan sonra öğle yemeğine doğru gidiyorlardı. Peter ve Sirius, Snape'i tartışırlarken, James, Lily'i izliyordu. Lily ve Remus ise dersler üzerine hararetli bir tartışmaya girmişlerdi. Zaman yolculuğu yaptıklarından beri birbirlerine yapışmışlardı.

  


Birlikte Büyük Salon'a girdiler. Harry,Ron ve Hermione tartışıyorlardı. Aslında tam olarak tartışma sayılmazdı. Birbirlerine doğru eğilmiş, fısıldaşıyorlardı. E haliyle birkaç (!) cümlelerini duyma fırsatını yakaladılar onlara yaklaşırken.

  


" Hala Sirius'un söylediği kafama takılmış vaziyette." diyordu Hermione.

  


" Nesi varmış takılacak? Dedi ya işte! Harekete geçmemiz lazım. Ayrıca fikri bize sen verdin . Arkasında durman gerekiyor. Hem Harry, Sirius'u sadece vaftiz babası olduğu için desteklemiyor. Ona katılıyor! Dumbledore'un Ordusu'nu o bile onaylamışken akışına bıraksan ölür müsün?" diye çıkıştı Ron ona.

  


_Bir dakika bekleyin orada?? Sirius mu???_

  


Hepsi birbiriyle bakıştılar ama gözler Sirius'un üzerindeydi. Zaten Harry'de onların orada olduğunu farketmişti. Elini sallayarak bizi yanlarına çağırdı.

  


" Ee orada ne dikiliyorsunuz? Gelsenize! " diye bağırdı Harry.

  


Hep birlikte onların yanına yürüdüler. Her zaman olduğu gibi Sirius'un gözü yemeklerdeydi, kendisi hakkındaki konuşmayı merak etmiyor da değildi hani. James'in aklında herkesden daha farklı bir şey vardı. Harry'e hayatını ve ailesini soracaktı. Remus her zamanki gibi kitabını okuyordu. Lily ise, Severus'u neyin değiştirdiğini merak ediyordu. Peter normalde olduğu gibi onların kuyruğundan ayrılmayıp cikliyordu. 

  


 Hep birlikte onların yanına gidip oturdular.  James baktı ki kimse bir konuşma başlatmaya meyilli değil, hemen atladı.

  


" Harry...Hayat nasıl gidiyor?"  _Süpersin James, süper. Gerçekten. Şimdi üçü de sana üçüncü bir gözün çıkmış gibi bakıyor,_  diye düşündü James. Altın Üçlü ise birbiriyle bakışmakla yetindi.

  


" Eee iyi?" diye cevap verdi Harry. Ama sanki sesinde bir şey vardı. Sanki  _'Hey! Neden iyi olsun ki??  Sen benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?! '_  der gibiydi.James bu sefer farklı bir şey denemeye karar verdi. Çapulcuların gözü bu ikisinin üzerindeydi. Lily de dinliyordu tabii ama her 1 dakikada bir öğretmenler masasına - pardon düzelteyim,  Severus Snape'e - bakıyordu.

  


" Peki,.... Ailenle aran nasıl?" diye sordu James. Keşke sormaz olaydı. Ron, Harry ve Hermione'nin kafaları ışık hızıyla ona döndü. Şahsen James o hızla döndürmüş olsaydı boynu çok acırdı. Kaşları kalkmıştı. Ron konuşmaya karar verdi.

  


" Sen dalga mı geçiyorsun? " diye çıkıştı Ron.

  


" Yo, neden ki? " dedi James olayı kurtarmaya çalışarak.

  


" Gerçekten onun ailesini bilmiyor musun? Hangi gezegenden geliyorsun sen?! " diye söylendi Ron.

  


James bu sefer kurtaramayacağını farketmişti. Neyse ki Remus imdadına yetişti. Bazen arkadaşının bu kadar zeki olması hepsini kurtarabiliyordu.

  


" Biz evde eğitim gördük. " diye atladı Remus. James ve Sirius derin bir nefes aldı. Peter her zaman tedirgindi zaten . Lily ise hala çevresine, öğretmenler masasına, Büyük Salon'un tavanına bakıyordu. 

  


" Ne olursa olsun, yani kim Potter ailesini bilmez ki? " diye sordu Ron.

  


" Ukalalık yapma Ron. Gerçi sen her zaman ukalasın, o yüzden daha fazla ukala olma diyorum. " dedi Hermione. 

  


Harry ise " Hayır bilmeyen kişilerin olduğunu bilmek güzel. En azından bana diğerleri gibi bakmıyorsunuz. " dedi.

  


" Yani bu açıklayacaksınız demek mi oluyor?" dedi Sirius. " Peki. " diye mırıldandı Harry. Hikayenin başlamasıyla Lily en sonunda dikkatini masaya verebilmişti.

  


" Ben Dursley'lerle yaşıyorum. Voldemort şu ana kadar 5 kez öldürmeye çalıştı zaten. Onlarla birlikte olunca, annemin yaptığı koruma, beni hayatta tutuyor. "diye başladı Harry.

  


James'in düşünebildiği tek şey ise  _Ben neredeyim be?_  oluyordu. " İyi de neden Dursley'lerle yaşıyorsun? " dedi.

  


Ron tekrardan eğilerek " Siz şimdi ciddi ciddi bilmiyor musunuz? Şakaysa hiç güzel bir şaka değil. " dedi .

  


Tam o sırada Sirius ve Remus, Lily'nin onların içeceklerine bir şey attığını gördü. Ve onlara işaret parmağını dudaklarına götürdü. Sonra da dudaklarını _'Sonra anlatırım.'_  şeklinde oynattı.

  


" Hayır gerçekten bilmiyoruz. " dedi Peter.

  


Harry içini çekti ve anlatmaya devam etti. " Çünkü Voldemort ailemi öldürdü. " dediğinde masaya bir sessizlik çöktü. Orada bulunan herkes ortamın donduruculuğunu hissedebilirdi. Sonunda James kendini toparlayabildi ve sordu.

  


" N-ne-neden? " 

  


" Benim peşimdeydi. Annem ve babam beni korumak için öldüler. " dedi ve bir daha konuşmadı. Kimse de üstelemedi. Herkes anlatılanlardan kendi payını almıştı. 

  


Öğle yemeği bitince derslerine gideceklerken Remus sordu.

  


" Koyduğun neydi? " 

  


" Neye ne koymuş? " dedi Peter.

  


Lily iç çekti ve anlatmaya başladı. " Onu bana Dumbledore verdi. Biz birbirimize olduğumuz gibi görünüyoruz ama diğerleri bizi farklı kişiler olarak görüyor. Dumbledore bunun gerekli olduğunu düşünüyor. Çünkü Harry bizi tanıyor. Yani en azından gelecekteki hallerimizi. " dedi ve kimse soru sormadı. Şimdilik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorularınızın yanıtlarını vereyim. Diyeceksiniz ki Harry ortak salonda niye tanımadı? Çünkü yeni uyanmışlardı ve uyku sersemiydiler. Çoğu insan uyku sersemiyken insanın üzerindekilere dikkat etmez. Yine saçları aynı kaldı ama yüz hatları falan değişti. Öyle yani.


End file.
